kariya's plan
by yasumaru
Summary: joshua gets lonely, kariya gets a plan, rhyme gets a crush, and beat gets over-protective of rhyme, who ends up acting like joshua. joshyme with several chunks of shiku. ONGOING... i plan to have 14 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Kariya's plan

Hello, my friends...or well strangers who I do not know. This is a joshyme where Joshua gets angry because everyone has a "partner" but him, so he makes usu and kariya's life hell. Kariya creates a plan to get rhyme set up with Joshua. Meanwhile after his plan works, beat is not too happy to find rhyme dating the composer. Hanekoma tries to stop beat from breaking up, which would enrage Joshua and beat would be killed, revived, over and over again...or something horrible like that.

Rhyme: that's a little harsh, joshie.

Josh: why thanks dear.

Yasu: well did i mention that rhyme ends up turning out like Joshua... and sho makes an appearance.

And also, a dashing young author will be inserted as a proxy?

Both Joshua and rhyme: please don't...

Yasu: By the way, get an umbrella, a blanket and a camera and meet me in shibuya!

C'mon, pueblos!

Both: Yasu, Yasu? It never rains in shibuya. Yasu, why do we have to strip- AWW HERE IT GOES!

It wasn't very eventful in shibuya. School was cancelled since the teachers were apparently too busy. And to make things worse, every reaper had to suffer the wrath of the ashen pretty-boy of a composer, known as Joshua. "Apply more noise near ugadawa! Find another game master! I don't care if it's unfair, just make every player is erased before the third week!" were several demands and threats from the composer. "Hey, boss. Why so crabby lately?" asked a certain coffee making angel. "Every one has a partner... the people of the RG, the players, even my reapers!" complained Joshua in a peeved tone. "We're a team too, boss!" said Hanekoma. "Not those kinds of partnership... more like a neku/shiki partnership." He hissed. "Ok, I can't help you there, sicko- boss." He sneered at the grumpy composer. "I mean with a girl, not you. I have been tortured enough by those neku/me fanfics! I would love to erase them..." Joshua replied. "I don't think you even know a girl who shares any interests with you boss and- crap. I left the coffee machine running on high!" mr.H then rushed out of the composer's room in the direction of his beloved coffee shop.

MEANWHILE..."Ooh, hear that, Kariya? That's why we have been pushed to the point of hiding as normal humans!" Whispered Uzuki to Kariya. "I can't take this anymore! We gotta set him up with a girl or we are ramen toppings." Kariya whispered hoarsely back to uzuki. "lets get outta here first..." whispered Uzuki, who turned to Kariya, who silently urged her to wait until the composer leaves.

(Ok, to lazy to write how or when they get out, so after they do, and when they begin their plan this is what happens,,,)

An unconscious rhyme was lying on the Bridge of Shibuya River, began to wake up. "where am i...?" the blond girl asked herself. Kariya, who was hidden, sent a message to rhyme's phone. "Find the composer. No time limit, reward for completion: you will return to the RG instantly. Fial and face erasure." Rhyme noticed a misspelling in the message, but ignored it and walked towards the bridge in hope that Joshua was there. When she reached The Composer's layer, she saw a 17-year old sitting on his throne. "Oh, hello there Joshua said, smiling at rhyme, who was nervously looking down at her shoes. "are you lost?" he asked the nervous rhyme. She didn't respond. He was begining to lose his patience, when she asked "when did i die?" she asked. Josshua pondered the question, then looked at the cute squirrel-obsessed tomboy. She watched him walk across the room. "ok, i will give you life... IF you become my conductor..." joshua said, lifting rhyme's chin gently. "...ok..." she agreed reluctantly. "smart choice, by the way, i will give you some time off...rhyme." josh said, smiling at rhyme in a tiger-attacking-a-sheep kinda way. "may i know your name...?" she asked the ashen-haired demi-god. "joshua..." he whispered into her ear softly." a small smile appeared across rhyme's face. "that tickles" she said, laughing lightly. It was somehow odd that she felt warmer towards him all of a sudden. She knew his name and that he was friendly, but she didn't know that she would eventually be just as cruel and ruthless as joshua truly is.

2HRS LATER AT UGADAWA...beat was having a nervous breakdown. "yo, what if some creep kidnapped her , or if she was shot or.. a car hit her...?" beat asked his friends, whilst trying to control his flailing hands. "she will be fine, beat. Maybe she is with miko or ai." neku said in an attempt to calm him down, however he got an unusual response. "she could be with a bishie and my girl!" beat shouted. "aww, shi-" he was interrupted by his phone's ringtone. He read the message out aloud. "she is with me, bito. I am bringing her to house right now- joshua." he read it as if he only learned to read a day ago. "why that son of a- AAAGH" He screamed in rage. "ima gonna kill tha' guy, yo!" beat yelled. "why?" asked neku. "YO, HE IS A PEDO, MAN!" shreiked beat. "Gee, thanks (!)" said an unseen, sarcastic voice. "hello, beat!" said another voice. Beat turned around to see joshua and beat... holding hands. Rhyme was holding 3 different colored bags, containing revealing and fancy outfits. Beat then glared at joshua. "well i better, go, rhymie. See you soon!" he said in a cheery voice, then disappeared. "rhyme, where were you, yo? It doesn't take someone THAT long to get that some clothes." yes it does." said neku. "thanks(!)"beat replied sarcastically. "by the way, rhyme. Werent you on your way home...?" asked neku. "well... joshie fibbed." rhyme said shyly. "what were you gonna do here, yo?" questioned beat. "... i wanted to repay joshie..." rhyme whispered. "beat's face went as red as a tomato on fire in a resident evil movie. "yo yo yo! You ain't dating no priss!" screeched beat. "whoa, calm down beat-" neku said, trying to calm down his friend. "no, man! I ain't goin' to lose her to no prissy psycho!" said beat to neku. "its too late beat. On my way home, i somehow died, and when joshie found me, and gave me a chance for revival without playing the game..." she said, trying to look calm, despite the fact she was extremely peeved at her brother for over-reacting. "he made me his conductor." she finished her sentence. Beat didn't respond. She didn't speak, iether, she just walked away without sparing another word.

END OF CHAPTER...

did you enjoy that? It is my first one, so plz, constructive criticism. SYS, yasu...


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, beat was sitting down on his couch watching T.V, when he suddenly got one of his curry cravings. He slid of the couch and slowly stumbled to the fridge. Just as he opened the fridge, he realised he ate the last curry. Realising he had to settle for something else, he looked down to see what was edible. He found a big porcelin pot filled with curry rice. There was a note attatched to the red glass container. "dear beat, sorry for worrying you, and don't worry. I talked to joshie- joshua and he will not let any harm come to me whether i am in the UG or RG. I hope you can understand that we are dating, and please understand the phrase if you love something, set if free.- rhyme." he read it aloud. He thought how he should respond to this, when his very old, and slow train of thought was interrupted by the barely audible sound of footsteps. He looked at the stairs to see Rhyme suddenly appear half-ways up. Beat set the delicous curry mean aside and went up to cumfort his sister. "Rhyme, yo rhyme?" he called into the room. He saw a sniffling Rhyme on the oppasite side of the bed. "I can't believe i did such a thing." she whispered softly, obviously upset.

"Rhyme, are you OK? Look, aight? I'm sorry for what i said..." beat said trying to console Rhyme, but couldn't finish his sentence, mainly from shock when rhyme turned around. Beat never saw her this upset before, nor did he ever see her so angry. Hey, this was rhyme we are talking about, she is never angry. "I ERASED A PLAYER! THATS WHY AM UPSET, I ENDED SOMONES LIFE!" She screamed at Beat's face. Beat froze. "you... whaa?" he screeched and getting into his famous panic pose. "...rhyme...look." he tried to give supporting words to his little sister. He knew if he made a big deal she would... well that part he didn't know. "Rhyme, look yo. Please don't do this to yourself. I can't stand to see you like this, yo. Aight? Im'a talk to coffee king an' get him to convince joshua into letting you go." he said, caressing his little sister. She sniffled again and snuggled into beat. They eventually dozed off. None of the 3 people were happy with the situation. Kariya was also in the room... "this plan is a failure... i shouldn't of made this plan. If josh hears that is upset about bein' a reaper, and she if she quits... josh will be even madder!" he thought to himself. He left, but as he did, the sound of something hitting the floor was made.

The next day, beat marched straight into the coffee shop. "yo, beat, whats up?" mr.H asked the angry skater. "YO, WHAT ELSE! Beat is joshua's conductor yo!" Beat yelled. "Since when?" Hanekoma asked. "i haven't seen joshua for a while now." mr.H stated. "whaa?" was beat's reply.

"Beat, keep in mind, if you try to break _them _up, josh will break _you _up." mr.H warned.

"don' care, rhyme said it her self she didn' wanna be no reaper!" beat exclaimed, ignoring sanae's stepped out of WILD CAT and then... everything went black. mr.H saw who, or now what did that to him. It was rhyme, or Vulpes cantus. "sorry, brother. Please do not hold this against me." she said softly. "yo, skulls jr, that you?" Mr.H asked quite calmly. "isn't she beautiful?" asked a voice from behind. "josh, what is going on...?" asked a frustrated sanae.

"**oh, I will show you!" joshua said with his smug smile, before actually telling him.  
"rhyme died, now she is my conductor, and my partner. If skater brain wants to stop me, he is going to have to beat me."**

**SO sorry for the shortness, school and children slow me down, plus with all the stress, i cannot keep track of where this is going. I may have to discontinue this mess, with your concent of course. BUH-BYE!**


End file.
